


My friend who shid in the bush

by Aeroos



Category: Misc - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos
Summary: A real event that happened to me.





	My friend who shid in the bush

Once upon a time, in 4th Grade, Melone was a friend of a big, stinky, fat and sweaty dorito-eating chump gamer nerd. One day, when they were walking home, the friend melone befriended said he has to shidd. Melone suggested he should man up an hold it in, just like XRA told him. The friend ignored him. He asked the Melone if he should take a huge poopoo behind a bush, as they were basically near a church, and in front of it were bushes and treessers. Melone couldn't answer him, as he was already thinking about how it would look like. The "Friend" didnt give a shidd, and proceedid to take one in a bush. Melone stood shocked, seeing the horrible sight. He saw his little poopoo hole, and the shidder coming out of it. He saw his little dongle hanging down, just like how Melone was going to after he rope deathed. The ""Friend"" finally was done with his deed, and cleaned his buttocks with a few leaves. Disgusted, and extremely confused, the Melone ran away, thinking about why he has befriended this freak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is a thing that actually happened to me. Created on November 1st, 2018, and published here on the 22nd of February, 2020.


End file.
